Red Camellia
by aishlee
Summary: It was just another boring day at their household. That gave her time to think about her choices. Then she had a bad feeling about where this was going, and those feelings were just confirmed after she spent the day with Goenji. GoenjixNatsumi (Sucky summary but please try to read it, lol)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Inazuma Eleven Go.**

* * *

"Can you imagine what life would be like if I never met Mamoru...?" Natsumi said thoughtfully into the phone.

"Honestly, I never expected you to go on ahead and marry him. I always thought Aki would be faster. Apparently, not." Haruna said from the other side.

"Really?" Natsumi said, surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, this might sound weird, but I always thought you'd end up with Goenji. At least as a boyfriend or whatever." the blue haired girl said, shrugging. But Natsumi couldn't see that.

"Anyway, are we still up for Saturday?" Natsumi said, changing the topic.

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Haruna said.

"Alright, until then."

"Ja." Haruna said and hung up. Natsumi stood up from the couch and walked around the house. She looked around and noticed everything. She took note of the photo album with their wedding photos. She took note of the flowers Mamoru would bring home everyday. He brought home lilies everyday but the only flower she ever adored were red camellias. She took note of the whole house and thought it was so full of cherished memories, but was she the one cherishing them? Hanging on to them until her elderly age.

"What if..." she mumbled to herself. She could be Yuuka's older sister. She could continue to be a big name in business instead of becoming a housewife. She could be with someone she admired. Someone she thought was of pride, kindness, and purity all at once. '_That could be us' _ she thought.

There was a car honking in the parking lot. It surely wasn't her husband since he was in their room sleeping. She stepped out the door and found Goenji getting out of his car. He reached their front porch and he smiled at her. And boy did he look very attractive today. It's been a while since Natsumi actually admired his gorgeousness. He's practically oozing sex appeal.

"Is Mamoru here?" he asked, swinging his car keys around his finger.

"Asleep actually." Natsumi replied.

"Oh. Could you tell him I stopped by?" he said and ran his fingers through his hair. Natsumi's heart skipped a beat.

"Will do. How have you been? Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"Doing great. I wouldn't want to intrude, actually." Goenji said, scratching the back of his head. It's been a while since he saw Natsumi looking so simple in her everyday clothes but managing to look so stunning, so beautifully breath-taking. Her eyes still looked chocolaty brown. Her hair still looked as smooth as silk. Her smile still came from her cheeks. She was the same teenage girl he fell in love with all those years ago, but she was all different now. She had a ring on her finger. She had a different last name. She was so different yet still so the same.

"It's all good. I've got nothing else to do for the rest of the day, actually. A bit of catching up would do me some good." she said and let him in. They sat on the long couch but seated as far apart as possible. Natsumi turned on the T.V. and continued to speak, "In all honesty, it's been so boring here."

"Then why are you trapped here?" he asked.

"Oh, I guess it's because I have to do the cleaning and the cooking." at this, Goenji chuckles. "What?"

"I just never expected Natsumi to cook _and _clean." he said, still chuckling. "Wow, what a nightmare this has proabbly been for you."

"Oh yeah?" Natsumi said. "Let's hypothetically say we're married."

"Uh, what?" Goenji asked.

"No interruptions." Natsumi said and cleared her throat, smiling. "What do you envision my situation to be?"

"In all honestly," Goenji said, pausing to think about it. "I would like to think that you'd be a business woman travelling the world and getting great deals. And when you come home from business trips or long days at the office, you won't have to worry about the cooking cos I'd do that. The cleaning bit... I can get Yuuka to help me with so all there's left to do is for you to relax."

"Wow... really?" Natsumi said. Rather shocked, actually.

"You were brought up as a princess so why treat you like a maid?" Goenji said, simply. "Instead, when I, uh excuse me, _if I _stood next to you in front of everyone we know with vows in our minds and rings in our hands, that would be a time when I thought about how to treat you like a queen."

What could she say? Natsumi was absolutely speechless. Would this really be her life if only she went for this 'what if'? Goenji shrugged and said, "Well, that's how I would think but me and Mamoru are two different people."

"So different." Natsumi mumbled.

"Sorry?" Goenji said but Natsumi shook her head.

"You wanna watch some old matches?" she offered with a smile.

"You got some on tape?" Goenji asked enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah. This'll take us back." she said and put in a DVD she burned with all their matches compiled.

"Wow... what a blast from the past." Goenji said, smiling at a goal he made as he high-fived Aphrodi. He took a look outside and saw that the stars were taking over with the dark blue sky. "It's getting pretty late. I should go so you can prepare dinner for Mamoru and such."

"Oh shit! I totally forgot to buy stuff for dinner." Natsumi said face-palm-ing.

"I could help you out. You know, rush to the convenience store and get you back in a snap." Goenji offered.

"Would you?" Natsumi asked, feeling hopeful.

"Of course." Goenji said with complete assurance. "I'd help you cook, too. Wouldn't want things to get salty."

"Oh shut up and start the car, Shuuya." Natsumi said, rolling her eyes. The sound of his first name on her tongue sounds good.

"Yes ma'am." Goenji said and stepped out to do just that while Natsumi grabbed her purse. When Natsumi got out the house, the car was ready for their departure. Goenji stepped outside and opened the passenger's seat for her.

"Why thank you." Natsumi said, sounding a tad bit shocked. She wasn't used to such treatment.

"It's no trouble." Goenji said plainly. He made his way to the driver's side and stepped in. He smoothly backed away from the driveway and they were off to the store. "What did you have in mind?"

"Uh, maybe some soup?" Natsumie said.

"Yeah, that'll make a man happy." Goenji said with a smile. "Why not try... steak with barbecue sauce? Man, I would want some right now."

"That it is, then." Natsumie said. Goenji parked the car, seeing as they've arrived at their destination.

"You get the steak and I get the stuff for the sauce?" Goenji asked.

"Deal." Natsumi said as they both unbuckled their seatbelts and split up to get the ingredients. At one point, Natsumi acted a bit childish. In all honesty, she didn't want this moment to end. She was enjoying herself very much.

Goenji started to look for her. they were aisles away from each other. Natsumi decided to hide by the sweets. She felt out of breath from rushing through the store, trying not to get caught. she decided to act casual and pretend to look at some chocolate. Oh how she wanted chocolate right now.

"Gotcha." Goenji whispered from behind and gave her a shock.

"You scared me!" Natsumi said, laughing with Goenji.

"If I remember correctly, you had the tendency to be the scary one in the past." Goenji said.

"Oh let it go, would you?" Natsumi said, still recovering from laughter.

"A Frozen reference? My oh my does someone want to be a child so badly again?" Goenji said with a very soft smile. Fondness was practically radiating from him.

"We should go buy these now." Natsumi said and raised her bags. Goenji nodded in agreement. They fell in line and started to poke each other due to boredom. They kept smiling like idiots. And maybe they were. After purchasing said items, they went back to Natsumi's home.

On the way there, Goenji slowed down in front of a shop that Natsumi couldn't see because his head was blocking the way but it smelled hevenly. Flowers, it must've been. When they arrived, they started to make dinner. Goenji took full responsibility of the steak and taught Natsumi how to make the sauce, keeping a watchful eye on the amount of salt she was putting in.

"Smells delicious." Natsumi said.

"It's something I always cook up for Yuuka." Goenji replied. He put the steak on a plate. He grabbed the barbecue sauce and poured some of it on there.

"You should have some." Natsumi said.

"Oh I couldn't." Goenji said.

"But you cooked it. Come on, at least eat with me." Natsumi said, pouting.

"Uhm..." after a while, Goenji sighed and said, "Alright."

"Yey!" Natsumi practically squealed as she set the table. They sat across each other and continued to make conversation. She didn't know why or how but he never failed to put a smile on her face or make her laugh at everything he had to say. He was so captivating.

And he didn't know why but he enjoyed her company so much. He didn't know he could have gone this long without talking to her. She was so intriguing. After dinner, Goenji helped wash the dishes and they exchanged phone numbers.

"Now I really have to go." Goenji said. "Yuuka might be throwing a party as we speak."

Natsumi giggled again. "Since when did Goenji Shuuya had such a great sense of humor?" she asked but was only given a shrug as a reply. "I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Sometime soon." Goenji said.

"Very soon." Natsumi said.

"Good night, Natsumi." Goenji said, stepping down the stairs of their porch.

"Have a safe trip home, Goenji." she said. She watched him get in his car. She watched him drive away. She continued to watch the driveway and think. Is this it?

* * *

The following day, a bouquet of red camellias were waiting on their front porch when Natsumi opened the door after hearing their doorbell ring. And there was a note attached. It read:

_To Natsumi,_

_You're a flame in my heart._

_-G_

She had a pretty good idea where this came from.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. I take requests so you can send me a plot or a basis. Review and Favorite! :) I know it's a weird pairing but it does exist so I thought what would happen? And yeah that's what I came up with.  
P.S. English isn't my first language so if there are any grammar mistakes, point that out for me :)


End file.
